


Love at First Kiss

by EvilRegal4Life



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Again I'm Sorry Not Sorry, Also Review If You Want A Sequel About Their Vacation, Don't Like Killian So He's An Ass In This, F/F, Fifty Shades Of Humbert, Fluffiness Because Duh, He Has A Right To Enjoy Whatever He Wants, He Loves Kink, It's Allowed, Lots of kissing, Mentions Of Lactation/Breastfeeding Kink, No Seriously It Is OOC, No kink shaming please, OOC, Only In One Scene Though - Freeform, Regina Wins, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, The POVs Might Be A Bit Off, Who didn't see that one coming?, a little smut, it's a competition, mentions of BDSM, what a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal4Life/pseuds/EvilRegal4Life
Summary: A new dating show has come to town. It's called Love at First Kiss. Emma Swan is matched up with 12 potential partners. Eleven of them are strangers and one is a best friend from when they were younger. They skip awkward dates and instead kiss each other before Emma decides who to take on a romantic week long holiday. Will Regina, her long lost best friend win over Emma's heart or will Emma choose someone else entirely?





	Love at First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swatkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swatkat/gifts), [GlassMenagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/gifts), [RonisGirlSQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/gifts).



> I'm so glad that this is finally on AO3! There were many ups and downs but in the end I'm happy with what I've achieved.
> 
> Now for some thank you notes! (:
> 
> I want to thank Swan Queen Supernova for creating such an amazing event. I'm so glad I get to be apart of it this year. Your team members have done an amazing job. Well done!
> 
> My biggest and most important thank you goes to my cheerleader, SwatKat. Without you this story would not be here. You have put up with all my emails and questions while still managing to be an awesome supporter. I appreciate all the help and kind words. You are amazing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I hope in return that I can be your cheerleader for a future story maybe. Even a friend! I've been told that I'm an awesome friend. :P
> 
> Also a MASSIVE thank you to my wonderful artist, GlassMenagerie. I can not wait to see the final product for my story. I bet it's going to be amazing!
> 
> Another MASSIVE thank you to my beta RonisGirlSQ for editing my story in such short notice. I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to beta anyone's work again. xD Apologies for my time management skills. They suck. I suck. I'm sorry!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts below! (:
> 
> Love and only love xx
> 
> (Totally borrowed that from Pierce Brosnan's fb posts)
> 
> P.S. All bold writing is supposed to be the narrator of the show! :)

**Is a kiss the key to true love? Science says it could be. There's nothing quite like the magic of a first kiss. Our lips have the highest concentration of nerve cells in our body. A good first kiss is the chemical pathway to love. The singles in this experiment are all looking for love with a first kiss. A kiss that happens blindfolded. Tonight's guest Emma, is searching for her Mr. or Miss. Right. Let's see if she can find that with one of our 12 contestants.**  
  
"Finding love through a kiss would be amazing." Emma explains. "I'm definitely a little bit nervous but excited at the same time. I would love to be able to have that one life changing kiss. I want there to be fireworks and someone who never wants to stop kissing. I want to feel like I've been kissing that person for years."  
  
**Emma has twelve chances to find passion and fire in the first kiss shared. With these kisses appearance doesn't matter. It's only the chemistry between them that matters. After kissing the twelve contestants, Emma must choose her top five. After choosing her top five, Emma will finally meet them, then they will share another kiss without the blindfold. When they've shared another kiss, Emma will then pick two from the top five to have a separate, overnight 24 hours, date. When the dates are done, she will then decide which of the two she would like to share a romantic holiday with. A nerve wracking decision just before departure, if I do say so myself. Will Emma's dreams come true? Will she find the love she's looking for? Continue watching and find out!  
**  
"My name is Emma Swan and I'm 28. I'm a Bail Bondsperson in Boston. I'm bisexual and proud of it. My friends Tina and Mary Margaret entered me into the show without my knowledge and at first I was pretty mad but then I started getting used to the idea and so hopefully I get to find someone to share my life with. I'm really nervous about today. I brought a packet of mints with me." She laughs, looking into the camera. "This is going to be an experiment that could possibly change my life."  
  
"My ideal man or woman would be someone that is fun, adventurous, romantic, and honest. Someone who is going to love and adore me, make me their number one. I would also love someone that doesn't mind PDA." Emma smiles into the camera as she talks. "I guess I'm sort of kissing more people in one day then I've ever before, so yeah it'll be very nerve-wracking but also exciting at the same time. We'll see what happens."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Emma is standing on the marked spot she was directed to stand on as a makeup artist touches up her makeup. She is dressed in a tight fitting red dress; her hair is down and flowing freely down and around her shoulders. Once the makeup artist is finished she smiled, "I've never done anything as crazy as this before." She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
**Now Emma's best friends are here for moral support, they are the ones that signed her up for our show. They will watch the contestants try to steal their best friend’s heart through a kiss on a monitor that's backstage with them. They have profiles of each person Emma is going to be kissing with them. But Emma is the only one who will make the ultimate decision.**

_The screen shows Emma's best friend's standing backstage going through the profiles of each contestant._

**Tina is Emma's best friend and Mary Margaret is her best friend and roommate. They have known each other since high school.**

_The narrator explains as both woman look up and wave at the camera that was focusing on them.  
  
_**Now beside the eleven complete strangers we have here, Tina and Mary Margaret contacted Emma's high school and college crush, to see if she would be willing to participate. Her name is Regina Mills and after bumping into Tina and Mary Margaret one day, she agreed to join the show. Emma has no idea that she's here and participating. Do you think their plan will work? Let's get this started then.**  
  
_The room Emma is in doesn't have any monitors or speakers in it so she’s unable to hear anything._  
  
"These people are really good looking. I should have signed up myself." The New Zealand born Tina laughs. "I hope Emma chooses Regina. They liked each other a lot in high school and college but did nothing about it. Stubborn people." She smiles. "Hopefully their kiss will be special and amazing for them."  
  
Mary Margaret nods, "I hope so! Emma definitely deserves some love in her life. I really want her to be spoiled and looked after. She deserves someone that will cherish her."  
  
Tina nods. "She definitely deserves those things."  
  
_The clip cuts off as the assistant enters the room who will be touching up Emma’s makeup and recording the kissing results. The camera cuts back to Tina and Mary Margaret for a second.  
  
_ "Okay so first up is Ruby. She's definitely Emma's type and I'm loving the red streak in her hair. Let's see how her first kiss will go." Mary Margaret says as she picks up Ruby's head shot.  
  
_Switching cameras again, it brings Emma and the host into view.  
_  
**Each of the contestants are hoping to be the one to steal Emma's heart with a kiss. All Emma will reply on is the chemistry between her and the contestant to decide her top five. My assistant tells me that the atmosphere in the waiting room is tense. Each of these twelve contestants are hopeful. They know they only have one shot to create that chemical spark that will make their kiss memorable. With the cameras recording each phase of this, Emma is about to experience her first kiss. First up is Ruby.  
**

_The introduction video begins to play._  
  
"Hi, my name is Ruby and I'm a waitress in my Granny's Diner and eventually I'll take over for her. I'm the kind of girl that likes to drink a lot and have heaps of fun doing it. I've had one serious relationship that went for two years before he died in a car accident. After he left it was very hard for me to move on but now I'm back and ready to experience love again. Being the first kisser, I feel like there's a lot of pressure, so I hope I don't stuff this up too badly." Ruby explains as the images flash from herself to her working in the diner with her Granny. "And this isn't the first time I'm kissing someone with a blindfold." She winks.  
  
Stepping up behind Emma, the assistant for the day smiles as she ties the blindfold around Emma's eyes. "A woman is up first. I'm not sure if your friends would have explained how the show works or not. I just wanted to let you know." She says quietly, only loud enough for Emma to hear.  
  
"Thank You." Emma whispers back, glad that someone told her she was kissing a woman first. She didn't know if they would be giving real names out yet or not, so she was glad someone was at least telling her the gender.  
  
Ruby and Emma get blindfolded before Ruby enters the room. The woman guides Ruby to the mark on the floor then stands back. The people working on the show step back behind the cameras as someone calls out for them to move forward. Emma's hands move in front of her trying to find the woman. Once found she wraps her arms around Ruby and starts kissing her softly. The kiss is gentle at first; slow and sweet. Emma liked taking her time with things that are pleasurable to her. Well just until she got to know the person and then it was full on making out. Emma tightened her hold on Ruby's waist and then felt like deepening it. There was no connection, but it was one hell of a kiss to Emma.  
  
Slowly she pulled back smiling. She gave a thumbs up then took a few steps backwards. A blonde woman guides Ruby out of the room then another comes close to Emma to grade the kiss on a scale of one to ten.

Emma takes off her red silk blindfold and smiles. "That was a great kiss! I will give the kiss an eight but only because I didn't feel a connection to the woman. I enjoyed it. If that's what I'm going to be looking forward to then I can't wait." Once graded the assistant comes and re-applies her lipstick to make sure nothing was smeared.

 **Emma is scoring her kisses to remind her of the power of each kiss when it comes for her to pick her top five.  
**  
"That kiss was amazing so hopefully I get to kiss her again." Ruby grins at the camera then it changes to a man working with an older man.  
  
"Hi, I'm August and I'm a carpenter. In my spare time I work on writing a novel. It's my dream job to become an author so watch out world because an August W. Booth book might appear in your local bookshop one day. My kind of woman will either have blonde or black hair. Eye colour doesn't matter. I would love to just spoil her and treat her like a Queen that she deserves to be. I would say I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm hoping this mystery woman will make me the happiest man alive, but we'll see. I have a motorbike so any girl willing to join me on it is a bonus to me. I love spending time on my bike exploring the country so if a woman wants to join me then that would be pretty awesome." He smiles.  
  
"His name is August." The assistant says who she now knew as Kate.  
  
Emma was blindfolded and ready for this next kiss. Hopefully there weren't any men today that had beards because that didn't do anything for Emma. It was definitely a turn off for her.  
  
_Someone led August into the room and stood him at the marked spot on the round platform then stands back behind him against the door.  
_  
"You may kiss." Kate says to them.  
  
August and Emma step forward and bring their arms out to try and find the other person. Emma takes a breath then wraps her arms around his back and brings her mouth up to his. A beard. She could feel it tickling her face. She tried not to make a face as they kiss softly. It wasn't exactly a bad kiss but again there was no connection to it. It felt ordinary to her. August kept the kiss slow. He didn't want to pressure Emma into a deep kiss.  
  
They pulled away after thirty seconds and August gets led out again. Emma takes off her blindfold and smiles.  
  
"That was a good kiss but again no connection to it. I'm going to give it a seven..yeah, a seven. It was good but not that good at the same time. I didn't like the beard much." She shrugs, like it was no big deal.  
  
Kate comes and touches up her makeup before Emma puts her blindfold back on. "This is another man and his name is Graham."

 _The shot of Emma goes to Graham's introduction video.  
_  
"Hey. The name is Graham and I'm a cop. I don't have a specific type of woman that I'm attracted to. Actually, she has to be athletic. That's about it. As I always say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover so for me it doesn't matter what the woman looks like. Personality is the most important part for me." He smiles.  
  
He comes into the room and then they get their cue to kiss. Blindly their arms bump into each other but they grab on after figuring out what's happening. Graham leads the kiss. Emma responds and kisses back softly. The kiss deepens just a little as they get used to the kiss. This man is a good kisser. They break a part with a peck to the mouth and Emma gives a thumbs up.

When Graham leaves Emma starts talking. "I liked it. I am going to give him an eight. I wasn't expecting it to be so good but it was."  
  
The assistant writes down the score then waits until Emma's blindfold is on before speaking. "You have a girl next. Her name is Lily."

 _It cuts to Lily's video.  
_  
"I'm Lily and I'm between jobs at the moment. Looking for something that will make me happy to work at. I'm a lesbian and I'm looking for someone that will enjoy life as much as me. Maybe someone that's spontaneous and adventurous. Someone that's willing to try new things like jumping out of a plane." The camera plays Lily rock climbing and looking down from the tallest building in Boston.  
  
**Coming up after the break Emma kisses Lily and her long lost crush from high school and college.  
**  
*-*-*Ad Break*-*-*  
  
**Before the ad we saw 28-year-old Emma kiss three strangers. Will the next stranger be one of Emma's top five?  
**

_The video goes straight to Emma and Lily._  
  
Lily and Emma move to the middle and kiss softly. Lily takes the lead and raises a hand to rest on Emma's cheek. Emma is glad this was a woman this time around. The kiss was soft and sweet. Neither wanted to rush and make it deeper. Plus, they respected each other enough not to overstep things. Especially on television. What Emma didn't know though was that rule was certainly going to break during her next kiss.  
  
_Lily goes out of the room and Emma takes her blindfold off to rate the kiss.  
_  
"I'm going to give that a six. Something about the kiss made me think she's a little un-experienced. Maybe she's just figured out she's a lesbian? I'm not sure but it didn't feel like she was an experienced kisser."  
  
Emma gets checked again for lipstick before her blindfold gets put back on.  
  
"Another woman coming up. Her name is Lana."  
  
**Emma's best friends have invited her high school and college crush to be a contestant. She's up next. We've changed her name to Lana just in case Emma recognizes it. Will this kiss be the one Emma has been hoping for, or will it be another disappointment? Let's go find out.  
  
** "I'm Regina and I'm the Mayor of a small town in Maine. Back in high school and college I had a huge crush on Emma. I had never pursued it though because back then I was a shy young thing and luckily for her I just happen to be single right now. If someone told me a year ago that I would be on this tv show about to kiss my teenage crush, then I would have never believed them. I'm quite confident in myself that this is going to be a great kiss but a part of me is nervous that there won't be a connection. Wish me luck, America! I'm about to kiss someone I've only ever dreamed of kissing before."

 _The scene fades from Regina at her town hall.  
_  
A blindfolded Regina enters the room. She's wearing a grey figure hugging dress with her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Wearing one of her business dresses made her feel like she was still in control.  
  
The women both step forward and since Emma was taller she had to move her head slightly in the right direction. Before kissing Emma felt the need to link their hands together. Immediately she felt butterflies and a spark around them. 'This woman is the one.' Emma thinks to herself.  
  
She takes a small breath then presses their lips together. The only word that came to mind is amazing. Emma had found her. Slowly and surely, they kissed until Regina wanted more. It was everything and more for her. That connection certainly hadn't faded away with time. Regina pulls her hands out of Emma's then wraps them around Emma's neck and kisses her deeply. It certainly wasn't the plan for either of them, but such a slow kiss just made them want more. Emma groans and presses herself as close to the woman as possible. Emma places her hands on Regina's lower back and then she feels it. The mystery woman was using her tongue to run over her bottom lip and she wasn't going to say no to that. Everything around them faded away. No longer were they in front of cameras. It was only them. Emma opens her mouth and lets the exploring tongue into her mouth. Emma moans but it wasn't enough for the camera to capture it. Only Regina and Emma knew.  
  
Reluctantly they pull away slowly. Their hands find each other again and they give a gentle squeeze and a brush of thumbs happen along knuckles. Emma does a quick little silent dance for everyone as Regina is leaving. She brings her hands up and shows two thumbs up then  
waves her hands around signalling that it was a ten-rated kiss.  
  
Once Emma heard the door close she took off her blindfold. "Oh my god! There was a connection as soon as we held hands. Before we even kissed! Then it happened, and I drowned into it. I didn't want it to end. It felt magical. Is it possible to fall in love over a kiss? It felt like love at first kiss for me. I definitely give that kiss a ten! I am definitely interested in seeing who the woman is in the next round. She was definitely an experienced kisser who knew exactly what to do. It was amazing. I loved it. I honestly can't wait for another one from her. Another nine rounds to go before that happens though."  
  
_The cameras flash to Tina and Mary Margaret as they're jumping around the room and celebrating. They knew it would work._

“We knew it!" Tina shouts.

"We are amazing and years from now when they have kids they better make us Godmothers because we are now the reason why they have reconnected again. We called it right from the start. They were meant to be together. Fate and true love need them to become a couple." Mary Margaret tells the country.  
  
It goes back to Emma ready for her next kiss. "I don't think anything will top that kiss. I have a feeling that was my only ten that I'm giving away today."  
  
She stops talking so the next person can come into the room. Talking was not allowed during the first kisses which is pretty hard since she loves talking.  
  
"Next up is Killian." Kate says then backs away as someone leads him into the room.  
  
_The screen goes to Killian on a boat travelling across the ocean.  
_  
"Hello there. Does America want to know who this dashing man is? Well let me tell you. The name's Killian but everyone calls me Hook. Mainly because I'm a man of the sea. I love my boat and travelling to new places. There is no place I'd rather be so I'm looking for a woman that would love to travel with me. I'm into blonde women and sometimes when I'm in the mood I go for other women too. I'm looking for companionship while out on the ocean. Just someone to make me laugh and who will worship me." He laughs as the screen fades and now shows him in the room with Emma.  
  
"You may kiss." Someone says.  
  
Killian takes control of the kiss and immediately kisses Emma deeply. He was thinking with his lower appendage rather than using his brain. He pushes his tongue into Emma's mouth without warning and then Killian gets pushed away from Emma quickly.  
  
Emma shakes her head and makes a face. He has a beard and he wasn't polite about kissing her. That kiss was terrible.  
  
Again, Emma waits till Killian leaves then takes off her blindfold before speaking. "No, just no. What even was that? You would think that people would be respectful during a first kiss but no. He took control and it wasn't good. Unfortunately, I have to give Killian a one. I didn't come here expecting to grade a kiss that low but with that one I did. I didn't like it at all. I'm sorry to Killian."  
  
The camera then gives flashes to more kisses. Elsa, Jefferson, Walsh and Merida. Emma gave Elsa an eight, Jefferson a seven, Walsh a six and Merida a seven.

Mary Margaret and Tina also come back to talk between some of the four kissers.  
  
**After the break Emma will kiss the last two contestants. Then she will choose her top five. Will Regina make it? Come back and find out!  
**  
*-*-*Ad Break*-*-*  
  
**Emma has now kissed ten of the twelve strangers. Will the next two contestants, Neal and Mulan, be in her top five? Let's find out!  
  
**_The camera pans back to the room Emma is standing in.  
_  
"The last two kissers. I don't know if I'm ready for this. Bring it on anyway. I want to get to the next round already." Emma chuckles.  
  
_Neal's video shows up on screen for the viewers at home._

"Hi, I'm Neal. I'm in the family business. My Dad and I work at his pawn shop. It's fun and all but I would rather spend time with a girl." It shows him walking around the little shop and picking up random objects. "I guess I'm looking for a girl that will love me for who I am as a person. I must admit that I have ended up with the wrong crowd but I am changing. I want to put that part of my life behind me so I can have a family. Ultimately, I just want someone that will accept my past and who won't think I'm a bad person."  
  
_The video stops to show Neal being lead into the room._

Kate tells Neal to step up onto the round platform. Someone behind the cameras tells them to kiss.  
  
Emma steps forward and blindly feels for the mystery person in front of her. By the feel of the arms it's definitely a man. She presses her lips to Neal's lips at the same time as she grabs hold of his waist. He had stubble but it was surprisingly okay. Emma realised it must be the long beards and moustaches that she hated. The kiss was sweet and slow. No rush or going deep. She was actually enjoying herself. Emma steps back and gives a thumbs up. Once Neal leaves the room and Kate says to take off her blindfold only then she speaks. "Well, that was surprising. I enjoyed that kiss. I guess stubble doesn't bother me. I give that a..nine. Yeah, I feel like he deserves that."  
  
The woman smiles as she touches up Emma's lipstick. "Your last kisser is named Mulan."  
  
"Ooh, I love the Mulan movie! I wonder if she will look like her." Emma smiles and places the blindfold back on.  
  
_A video of Mulan walking around a police station comes on._

“I’m Mulan and I’m a Detective for the NYPD. I absolutely love my job so now it’s my time to find myself a girl. I would love someone who doesn’t mind my crazy work hours and who will support me in every way possible. Mainly being emotionally supportive that is. I am a butch lesbian so if I can find someone that is okay with that then I’d be the happiest person in New York.”  
  
Mulan is guided onto the platform once the video stops. "You may kiss." Someone calls out.

Mulan smiles and blindly feels for Emma then moves her hand to Emma's cheek so she knows where to kiss. Emma makes the first move and kisses her softly. It was a good kiss for Emma. It was a good one to end with. The kiss ends after a minute and Emma gives a thumbs up. She waits until she hears the door close before speaking. "That was good. I'll give it a six. It was a good one to end with. I enjoyed it."  
  
**Emma has now kissed all twelve contestants. As a reminder for everyone Emma will now choose five people to go into the next round where she will kiss them again. No blindfolds this time around. They will see each other face to face. We know Emma will choose Regina to kiss again but who will the other four contestants be? Let's see who Emma has chosen, shall we?**  
  
It cuts to Emma who is still in the same room. She's accompanied by Kate who is the person behind the scenes that tells the pair that they can kiss. "Okay Emma, who would you like to kiss again?" Kate smiles.  
  
"Well that's easy. Neal, Ruby, Elsa, Graham and of course Lana. They impressed me the most and I'm really interested to find out what they look like. So let's get the next round started. I can't wait!" Emma smiles. During the previous add Emma was told Ruby’s name.  
  
*-*-*Ad Break*-*-*  
  
**Before the break Emma kissed her last two mystery people followed up by choosing the five she would like to kiss again. In this round she will see the contestants face to face. After she's kissed them then she will choose two of them to take on an overnight 24 hour date. Will she stick with Regina or has her decision changed? Let's get straight to the next round.  
**  
Emma's blindfold had been taken off during the break as she stands on the round platform in the same room she kissed all twelve contestants and waits for the first kisser to appear.  
  
"Your first kisser is Elsa." Kate winks at her then stands behind the cameras.

Elsa comes into the room and smiles at Emma. "Hello! I'm Elsa." Emma smiles. "I'm Emma. How are you?" She's never been attracted to someone with the same hair colour before so this was a complete shock that she had chosen Elsa but it doesn't bother her because her kiss was good.  
  
"I'm great. How are you? Thank you for picking me by the way." Elsa smiles brightly.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm good too. Shall we get started?" Emma gestures between them.  
  
Elsa nods and steps forward as Emma leans in close for their second kiss. Emma's hand goes to Elsa's cheek as their lips press together softly. Elsa hums happily into the kiss making Emma smile. Their heads move to the opposite sides as they deepen the kiss just a little. It was a nice kiss and Emma is enjoying it but she didn't feel any sparks appear. No butterflies or anything sadly.  
  
They pull away and Emma kisses her cheek before stepping back. "Well that was nice." Elsa smiles.  
  
"Bye Emma." She leaves with a wink before Emma rates this kiss.

"I'll give her an eight this time. I didn't feel the chemistry. She's gorgeous though." She chuckles.  
  
Kate comes back into frame and fixes Emma's lipstick.

"Neal is next. Good luck."  
  
She leaves and Neal comes into the room. "Hey. I'm Neal. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for choosing me. You're gorgeous by the way."  
  
Emma smiles. Now this man is handsome. "Emma. Nice to meet you too and you're welcome." She blushes. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself to be honest." She takes a step toward Neal and places a hand on his waist. Their lips connect in a soft kiss as Neal's arms go around to rest on her lower back. It's an enjoyable kiss. If she were to meet him in a bar then this would probably go further but since they were on national tv that was a big no.  
  
After a minute Emma pulls away smiling. "Thank you Neal. That was great." He smiles and kisses the back of her hand before leaving the room.  
  
"So..that's an eight. I enjoyed myself and he's a great kisser. Bring on the next kisser."

Kate comes on screen and fixes her lipstick before going behind the cameras once more. "Your next kisser is Ruby."  
  
Emma's jaw drops when Ruby comes into the room. This woman is hot and totally her type. Her straight hair is let down over her shoulders and Emma can see red streaks in her hair. She's wearing a red halter neck dress that stops just below her thighs and to top it off red heels to match.  
  
'Damn. Where has she been all my life? She's out of this world hot.' Emma thinks to herself. She may think that now but wait until she sees Regina.  
  
"Uh..hey. I mean hello, nice to meet you. I'm Emma. You must be Ruby." Emma holds out a hand to shake. Ruby grins and shakes her hand. "Aren't you a cutie. I am Ruby. The one and only thankfully. I would hate if there were two of me. Let's just say if there was then I wouldn't be the good one." She winks causing Emma to blush.  
  
"Wow. I like you. You're interesting." Emma chuckles. "Let's kiss, yeah?" Honestly, Emma couldn't wait to kiss this woman again even though she didn't feel a connection. There was just something about Ruby that Emma enjoyed. Hopefully they could meet again in the future and become awesome friends because Emma could definitely see that happening. If they had of met before today then they would have had a one-night stand for sure.  
  
"Straight to the point. I like that in a woman." Ruby winks then gently pulls Emma by the arm to pull her a step closer. Emma winks back then kisses her softly. Emma's arms go around Ruby's waist while Ruby places hers on both Emma's cheeks. The kiss is definitely enjoyable. Ruby is definitely an expert but sadly for Emma there is no spark. There's no reason for her to pop her leg out behind her. Emma may have watched The Princess Diaries series one too many times and silently hoped that she could wake up one morning to find herself being a part of a royal family. Wishful thinking. Although, she wouldn't want to wear any dresses. Being a knight would be a better job.  
  
Usually by now Ruby would have her tongue out already but this would be airing on television so maybe it wouldn't be a good idea. That doesn't stop Ruby from running her tongue teasingly along Emma's bottom lip though before they pull away from the kiss.  
  
"Now that was a great kiss." Ruby smiles brightly. "Again it was nice to meet you, Emma. We could be friends if you don't choose me."  
  
Emma smiles. "Thank you, Ruby. I enjoyed myself. I'll keep that in mind for the future." She watches Ruby leave then nods to herself. "That was a nine. Lost one point for no spark but um I can see us being best friends one day. I should get her number." She chuckles.  
  
**Well, well, well. It looks like Ruby is in the lead. Will it stay that way when she kisses her last two after the break? Will seeing Regina again bring back long lost feelings? Stay tuned for more. This is a great time to grab yourself a cup of coffee or hot chocolate while you wait.  
**  
*-*-*Ad Break*-*-*  
  
**And we are back with this week's contestant Emma Swan. She has Graham and Regina to kiss before she chooses two people to take on a 24 hour date with her. Will one of those be Regina? Tell me your thoughts on Twitter. Remember to hashtag the words love at first kiss to get your say in the conversation because I want to know who you think Emma should be with. For now let's get the show on the road with Graham.  
  
** The camera pans to Emma and Graham who is already in the room with her. There was an introduction and a couple of compliments about Graham's choice of wearing a casual suit.  
  
'That I wouldn't mind ripping off him.' Emma thinks to herself. 'He looks like he's just came from a Playboy photoshoot.'  
  
They step close and press their lips together in a kiss. When Emma feels brave enough she wraps her arms around his neck to press even closer to him. Graham's arms wrap around her waist as they kiss. Emma could definitely get lost into the kiss for a while. He's handsome, mysterious and a great kisser. What more could she ask for? She lets out a little moan for his ears only before pulling away reluctantly. For a minute she forgets where they are. Shaking her head out of her reverie she sighs softly. "Thank you Graham. Nice to have met you."  
  
She clears her throat and sips a little at the water that pops into her vision in a dark blue glass that's carried by the assistant. "I give that a nine and a half. It was really good and he's so handsome. That suit was a great choice." Emma wants to add that his pants make his ass look great but she'll just keep that bit of information to herself.  
  
Kate writes it down on her clipboard then smirks to herself when Emma isn't looking at her. "Your last kisser is Lana. Make it count." She winks then walks away.  
  
Emma nods and waits patiently for the woman she gave a ten rated kiss to. Regina walks into the room and it takes Emma's breath away. This woman is gorgeous. 'Holy fuck.' She thinks.  
  
"Remember me, Emma?" She winks. "My name isn't actually Lana. My name is Regina. We were best friends in high school and college."  
  
Emma looks at her shocked. Her mouth is open wide as she listens to the Goddess in front of her. "Gina? Oh my god. This is..I can't even..we kissed. What are you doing here? How? What? I'm speechless."  
  
"Ah well I might have bumped into Mary Margaret and Tina one day and they invited me to be on this show. I couldn't say no. I had to know what you look like now and I must say that I'm impressed with what I see." Regina doesn't hide the fact that she's checking out Emma at all. She's been waiting for this moment for what feels like many, many years. "You were gorgeous then but wow, you're breathtaking right now. I had a crush on you then and being here only makes the feelings come back to me."  
  
Emma blushes bright red when Regina says how beautiful she is. She would never believe it herself but something about Regina makes her want to. "Wow. This is surreal. I had a crush on you too and you are so beautiful. Back then and even now. I can't believe I kissed you and that I chose you for that matter. What are the chances of that happening?"  
  
"Out of twelve apparently." Regina chuckles. "May I kiss you again, Emma? Because I really enjoyed our fir.." But before Regina could finish her sentence Emma kisses her without any warning. Regina responds immediately, surprising herself. Regina holds back a moan as her arms come up to wrap around Emma's neck. Emma's hand tangles in Regina's short locks to silently pull the shorter woman closer to her body while her other hand grips onto the grey fabric of Regina's dress near her right hip.  
  
Her mouth is so warm, the caress of her lips softer then Emma could have imagined and she was becoming addicted by the second. Emma's entire focus is on Regina. It's quite literally a dream come true for her.  
  
Right now all Emma wants is to explore Regina's mouth but holds back because one, she wants to do that in private and two, because they are on tv but then she feels a tongue along her bottom lip which makes her moan softly. How can a kiss make her feel so much?  
Her underwear is definitely on the way to being soaked.  
  
Emma pulls away with a whine, pecks Regina's soft lips softly before stepping back. "That was amazing. I can't fault it. Bye Gina." She smiles and waves. Regina leaves with a sway of her hips and wishes a farewell to Emma as she slips out of the door.  
  
"It was Regina! Oh my god! I'm mind blown. My dream has come true. After all these years. I definitely give that another ten because that kiss was amazing. Wow, I just want to kiss her again. Being gorgeous is an added bonus. So yeah definitely a ten." Emma couldn't  
stop smiling. She knows she will take Regina on the first date.  
  
**Well was anyone surprised by that outcome? No one? I didn't think so. They do look pretty perfect together. Now the question is who will the second person be that Emma takes out on a date? Any guesses? Remember to hashtag if you want your tweet to be seen. Let's go see Emma's decision then.  
**  
Emma's back on the screen after Kate had told her what she scored for the five kissers in both rounds. "Okay Emma who would you like to take out on a date?" Kate smiles  
  
"Regina and Graham. They stood out to me the most. Their kisses. They are very good looking but I meant their kisses." Emma chuckles. "I'm excited for these dates. Twenty-four hours to spend with both of them. I'm looking forward to the dates."  
  
**Now we know. After the break we take a look at what Emma and Regina got up to on their date.  
**  
*-*-*Ad Break*-*-*  
  
**So Emma has now chosen Regina and Graham to take on a date. Did you all agree with who Emma has picked? Tweet me and hashtag the show’s title. I want to hear it. Let’s see what Emma and Regina get up to on their date.  
**  
"Gina!" Emma yells. Regina spins around after locking up her Mercedes and grins, immediately noticing the cameras behind Emma. They were told the cameras would only be on for a certain amount of time throughout the date. They need at least two hours of footage from different locations so the editing crew could edit out what they don't want. That way there is plenty of footage if they need to cut a lot of things.  
  
Emma is waiting at their cabin that the people behind the show had organised for them. Regina had to meet her up there. Usually the two people on a date would go together but Regina needed to contact her son’s babysitter before leaving for the cabin just to see how he's going being away from her.  
  
"Emma." She smiles warmly at the blonde woman as she walks straight up to her. Regina kisses her cheek and hums happily. "Hi. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I know it's a bad impression so I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Regina, it's fine. I promise. Do you want to take a look inside the cabin? I've already been inside and I love it so much. We also have a few hours before dinner so I thought we could go swim in a little lake I found. The area looks almost magical. Come on." Emma gently grabs Regina's arm and leads her inside the one bedroom cabin. They could have given them a bigger cabin but she's not complaining because they have shared a bed many times before.  
  
They enter straight into the living room. On the right is a couch and two recliners facing a coffee table and a fireplace with the tv hanging above the mantel. The window on the same wall as the front door has a window seat where they can look out to the view of trees or they could simply relax and read.  
  
Straight ahead is the open plan kitchen and dining area. Although it wasn't much of a dining area since the small round table occupies the space in the middle of the kitchen. On the left of the cabin is the one and only bedroom with an en-suite bathroom inside. The only other room is next to the kitchen which is used for the laundry.  
  
"This looks nice and cosy. I can't help but notice that there is only one bedroom though." Regina raises an eyebrow.  
  
"That's why I’ll be sleeping on the couch. I'll be the perfect gentlewoman." Emma chuckles.  
  
"Oh don't be silly. We'll share. No but's about it. I can't have you being cold throughout the night. Even if there is a fireplace." Regina smiles.  
  
Emma nods. "Fine. Only because it will be freezing tonight." She enters the kitchen and finds it fully stocked. "Wow. Hey uh..Regina? Do you know how to cook? I know a few dishes. I'm still learning though." She blushes.  
  
Regina grins and follows her, taking a seat up on the stool situated up at the kitchen counter. "I do. Everyone says my best dish is my lasagne. Maybe I could make that if all the ingredients are here."  
  
She gets an enthusiastic nod from the blonde. "Yes. Please. I love lasagne! I do remember when you cooked that for me back in college. It was to die for. That chilli kick made it perfect! I have missed it a lot to be honest. I missed you." Her gaze is suddenly crestfallen. "What went wrong, Regina? I don't understand. I know we got jobs in different states but why didn't we keep in contact?"  
  
Regina sighs sadly. "I don't know. Maybe fate didn't want us together back then. Maybe it wasn't meant to be until now. I suppose we drifted apart somewhere along the way. By the time I noticed I had thought it was too late to contact you. I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me again."

"When did you notice?"  
  
"After four months of no contact." Regina says regretfully. "I'm sorry. I should have done something to contact you. You were my best friend, Emma. I loved spending time with you so much. You were the best thing to happen to me."  
  
"It's okay. It's in the past. Let's just focus on now, yeah? I don't want to bring back bad memories on our first date. Let's just enjoy the time we have. We can talk about everything another day." Emma smiles.  
  
Regina certainly notices Emma's use of words in regards to talking another day but she doesn't mention it because Emma can't talk about her next date or who she has chosen to win. For all she knows the other person could be amazing. It saddens her to think she has the potential to lose but Regina isn't going to dwell on that. Not while she has Emma Swan for twenty-four hours.  
  
"Yes, of course. That would be for the best. I would love to enjoy this date with you rather than thinking about the what could have been." Regina responds.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"Emma Swan! How dare you splash me!" Regina shivers from her spot on a log.  
  
"Well get in the lake then! Or are you a chicken?" Emma smirks then starts making chicken sounds.  
  
Regina gets up from the log without a word and makes her way to the edge of the lake. She drops her sarong by her feet then steps into the water. "I am not a chicken. I didn't like this accusation back in school and I certainly don't like it now. There is a big difference between humans and chickens. What part of me not wanting to get into cold water makes me a chicken? I don't understand that logic. Does that mean chickens are called humans when they don't want to do something?"  
  
Emma facepalms herself. This woman is something else. She wouldn't have it any other way though. She's definitely the same person as she was back then. Just more hotter if that was possible. "Why do you have to try and analyse everything? Just relax. All I know is that everyone says it. Just have fun with me, Ginaaa."  
  
"I missed you calling me that. Did you know that you're the only one allowed to call me Gina?" Regina stops inches away from Emma.  
  
Emma shakes her head. "No. I never knew. I'm glad that I get to be the lucky one." Her eyes flicker from Regina's eyes to her mouth but before she can decide whether to kiss the woman Regina yet again beats her to it. Her eyes slip shut at the last second and a small contented sigh is heard before their lips lock in a kiss. Regina's right hand tangles in Emma's long blonde locks while her other is placed under the water on her hip. The kiss lasts for a minute or two as they both pull back but they keep their heads close, their foreheads touching.  
  
"Emma, all these feelings are coming back to me." Regina whispers.  
  
"Me too. It feels like my heart is beating out of my chest and I have so many butterflies flying around. It's crazy. It feels like time has never passed." She whispers back.  
  
"I know what you mean. For me it's a scary feeling but I love it really. Knowing these feelings never left makes me feel so happy." Regina pecks her lips. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't feel anything during our second kiss."  
  
“Well let’s not think about that right now. We’re here and we are reunited. That’s all that matters to be honest. Without this show we wouldn’t be here so I’m grateful that we are here now. I don’t know what’s going to happen after these twenty-four hours to be honest but we shouldn’t worry about that.” Emma smiles.  
  
Regina nods. “Okay. Shall we go for a swim then?” She kisses Emma’s cheek then swims under the water before coming up for air after a minute of swimming. When she looks around Emma isn’t there but then she feels something grab her legs and she screams.  
  
Emma pops out of the water and laughs loudly. “Oh I would have loved to see your face. That would have been hilarious!” Regina gives her a death glare and then suddenly she grabs Emma by the arm gently and tickles her. They used to have small tickle fights in high school and somehow Regina always won. Emma laughs and gently pushes Regina away from her. “Gina, I’m sorry! I just wanted to hear you scream a little. Plus it made me laugh and you used to love making me laugh. Correct? We had fun times, didn’t we?”  
  
Regina smiles and nods. “Oh I remember everything. We should talk about it later though.” She gestures towards the cameras discreetly so they couldn’t see.  
  
Emma nods. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She kisses her cheek then starts swimming again, Regina following behind.  
  
Ten Minutes later they’re sitting by the lake. “So tell me about yourself. What things don’t I know about you?” Regina asks Emma.  
  
“Well I love reading. I remember hating it back in school but now I thoroughly enjoy it. I own so many books. You would be surprised if you ever saw them. Um, I love my job as a bail bonds person but some days I don’t think it’s for me. I’d rather be a Sheriff in Storybrooke or something.”  
  
“Oh I still live there. I love it. It’s nice and quiet and everyone knows everyone.” She chuckles.  
  
“Maybe I should come visit you one day. I think a change of scenery would be good. I have saved a lot of vacation days so maybe soon? Well hopefully anyway.” Emma smiles.  
  
Regina nods. “Oh yes please.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“I forgot how freeing this feels. When was the last time you did this?” Emma asks Regina.  
  
“Mm, that is true. Oh probably last week. It’s my favourite thing to do. Takes away the stress of being a Mayor for a little while.” They were currently riding horses near a beautiful apple vineyard and at the end of their ride a picnic would be waiting for them which is courtesy of the tv show.  
  
“Do you still have Rocinante?”  
  
“No. Sadly, he died. I have two others of the same breed though. A boy and a girl. I named them Firefly and Serenity.” Firefly is the boy and Serenity is the girl.  
  
Emma laughs. “You seriously gave them names from the show Firefly?! I thought you were joking when you mentioned that you wanted to name your next horses those names back in college!”  
  
“I never joke around, Emma. I love that show and my crush for Malcolm Reynolds still hasn’t dissipated.” Regina grins.  
  
“Well it hasn’t for me either. I love Nathan Fillion in Castle now. He looks great in suits. Oh and Tom Ellis in Lucifer. Why is he so hoooot? Oh and Lauren German and Lesley-Ann Brandt?! It’s not fair that they are all hotter than me.” Emma pouts.  
  
“Oh I don’t know about that. You are pretty “hot” in my eyes. I did have a crush on you after all.” Regina sends a wink in Emma’s direction. She almost forgets the cameras because Regina almost teases Emma by saying she spent many a night back then with a hand between her legs thinking of the said blonde in front of her.  
  
“Well..you’re hot too! Just hotter than me. I’m nothing compared to you. You’re out of this world. Did you fall from heaven or something? Like seriously.”  
  
“Oh no. Bad pick-up lines. I wish people didn’t use these silly pick-up lines. For once I would love someone to come up to me and ask me to dance, you know? If I’m at a place with a dance floor. Maybe they could even court me like people did a long time ago. Call me old fashioned but I would love if someone did that for me. I’m still a hopeless romantic as ever.” Regina chuckles.  
  
Emma grins and keeps that in mind for next time. If there is a next time that is. “Yeah..I think that would be awesome. I hate to admit but pick-up lines do work on me but I like what you just suggested. It’s different and I would love to see that happen to someone. I think it would make their first meeting extra special and memorable.”  
  
Regina smiles and nods. “Exactly! I’m glad we agree. Not on the pick-up lines part but the rest.”  
  
*-*-*Ad Break*-*-*  
  
They’re back at the cabin sitting outside on the deck. “So…” Emma didn’t mind the silence between them to be honest. It felt nice and comfortable but she wanted to get to know Regina and what’s she’s been doing since school all those years ago.  
  
“So…” Regina smiles, turning her head to look at her date.  
  
“I..” They both speak at the same time making them both laugh.  
  
“You go first.” And again.  
  
Regina places her right hand on top of Emma’s and smiles. “I’ll go first then. I’m really enjoying myself, Emma. I haven’t had a vacation in a very long time and I have wonderful company while I enjoy this beautiful scenery. I couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else. Other than with my son of course. I’m sure he would love it here once he gets older.”  
  
“Oh, you have a son? That’s awesome! What’s his name?”  
  
“Henry. He’s three months old. He’s my entire world. I’ve never had to leave him before so I was a little emotional leaving him back in Storybrooke but I trust the person who is looking after him. Do you remember, Granny? She’s looking after him. I mean Eugenia. Everyone  
 calls her Granny now.”  
  
“Aww. I hope I get to meet him one day. I bet he’s an awesome little kid and I of course remember her. She was awesome! She was family to me. I miss her a lot to be honest. She helped me a lot. I’ll always be grateful to her.” Emma smiles. “I suppose I do owe her a visit. A long overdue one. I’ll make sure to call her Granny as well.”  
  
“You can meet Henry. I think he will love you.” Regina smiles. “And Granny wants me to relay a message to you. She says you better go visit her soon because she misses you a lot. She misses the hugs you used to give her and that apparently hugging me isn’t the same. Hm, oh.” Her cheeks turn a little red. “I told her where I was going and she wanted you to pick me and if you didn’t then you would be a fool to let me go. Also mentioning that we would have an amazing wedding and that she would plan the whole thing once we become engaged. Granny was a supporter of us back then and apparently still is now.”  
  
Emma laughs. “Oh wow. Already planning our wedding?! That’s interesting. Do we get any say in this? I don’t know what my parents would say if they knew Granny wanted to organise it.”  
  
“Oh they know.” Regina laughs. “Your mother wants all the help she can get. If only my parents were still alive. All of them together would be interesting to see.”  
  
“We would never get any say then!” Emma chuckles. “In all seriousness though I can’t wait to go back there and see everyone. I have missed all of them. Well mostly everyone in town. I don’t know why I haven’t visited before. I should have. There’s probably a lot that I’ve missed out on and..well..I’ve missed you the most if I’m being honest with myself. You were the bestest friend I’ve ever had. I told you everything. I want that back. With you. We don’t even have to be anything more. We can just be friends if you wanted but I really want you back in my life.”  
  
*-*-*Off Camera*-*-*  
  
“Oh my god. I forgot you didn’t wear much to bed.” Regina is shocked as Emma walks out of the bathroom in only red lace underwear.  
  
“Do you want me to change? I just thought since you knew what I like to wear to bed that you would be okay with it. I still remember the nights you also did the same thing. I probably shouldn’t have bribed you to do it but hey my excuse is that I was too young to know any better.” She shrugs. “Plus I still have great boobs so I’m not embarrassed by what genetics gave me.” Emma winks then grabs each of her boobs, one and then the other then pushes them up a little. “These babies are gold.”  
  
Regina just shakes her head and face palms her forehead. “Well if that’s how it’s going to be then I guess I’ll do the same.” She teasingly unbuttons her black, silk pyjama top slowly before letting it fall to the carpet by her feet and then Regina does something that is entirely not like her. She bends over so her back is to Emma and pulls down her matching silk pants before standing up straight to face her date.  
  
Emma grabs hold of the love seat in the bedroom so she doesn’t fall over while her mouth is opening and closing a few times. “Well fuck. How is this possible?! You’ve gotten even hotter since the last time I saw you like this. I think I need to freshen up the downtown. I’ll uh..be right back.” She looks away as she quickly walks into the bathroom, shutting the door right behind herself.  
  
She can hear Regina laughing from within the bedroom. Emma groans to herself and leans her elbows on the bathroom bench top. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! So stupid. Of course I’m going to be wet when she walks around like that. Why wouldn’t I?” She says to herself quietly.  
  
While Emma is in the bathroom Regina goes to lay down in their makeshift bed by the fireplace. Instead of sleeping on a bed they didn’t know they thought it would be nice to lay by the fire all warm and cosy.  
  
Emma comes out of the bathroom five minutes later and lays right beside Regina with her arms pressed right up against her sides.  
  
“Emma? Are you okay? Did I do the wrong thing? Should I go put my pyjama’s back on?”  
  
“No. It’s fine. You look gorgeous. It’s just..back then I thought nothing could ever happen between us because I thought you were straight and now we’re lying here and I know for a fact you’re bisexual so I’m trying to keep my hands to myself in case I touch something I’m not supposed to.”  
  
Regina smiles and leans up on her right arm so she can look at Emma better. “That was back then. This is now. I respect that you want to do the right thing. I love that about you. However, you may touch anything above the hips and I do mean anything.” She winks.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, because I was hoping I could do the same with you.” Regina’s eyes move from Emma’s to her mouth and back again twice before finally setting on looking into her favourite pair of emerald eyes. “I would love to kiss you now, Emma. May I?”  
  
Instead of answering Emma just nods and brings her right hand up to rest on Regina’s left cheek.  
  
Regina presses her lips lightly to Emma’s as her left hand is placed beside Emma’s stomach on the blankets. Emma feels the same butterflies as she did when they kissed the previous two times but this time is better because there is no one telling them when they should stop. She wants to deepen the kiss right away so she swipes her tongue along Regina’s bottom lip.  
  
Regina moans softly when Emma’s tongue enters her mouth after giving the woman permission.  
  
Emma’s tongue moves over the roof of her mouth, over her own tongue, and around the sides before settling on playing with Regina’s tongue which makes Emma moan loud. When air is needed Regina pulls back on Emma’s lip and sucks it into her mouth before breaking the kiss entirely. “Wow.” She breathes deeply.  
  
Emma just nods with a big smile on her face. “Exactly.” She pants. “We have only kissed and I’m already on cloud nine.”  
  
Regina nods. “Me too.”  
  
They stay quiet for a couple of minutes and just stare quietly into each other’s eyes before Emma decides to break the silence. “So there’s something I’ve always wanted to do. I spent so many years dreaming about it. I would love to make it a reality so..” She wraps her right arm around Regina’s middle then take’s Regina’s left nipple into her mouth making Regina gasp and immediately grab on to the long, curly, blonde hair.  
  
“Emma.” She moans, looking down to see Emma’s tongue just barely poking out of her mouth to flick over her now very erect nipple.  
  
“Is it everything you’ve ever imagined?” Regina asks.  
  
“And then some.” Emma shifts as close as she can get to Regina while running her right hand up and down her date’s back. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop ravishing you to be honest. I don’t want to stop.”  
  
“Emma? Please stop talking.” Regina places a hand on the back of Emma’s head and pushes her up against her breast. Emma smiles and quickly latches on to Regina’s nipple again to suck softly.  
  
“Yeesss. Don’t stop.”  
  
Regina pulls Emma off making her pout. “I’m just moving.” She winks before getting on top of Emma, leaning her forearms on the pillow on each side of Emma’s head. “Now you may continue.”  
  
Emma takes the right breast into her left hand and moves her face close so she can suck softly.  
  
“Oh god. Feels so good, Emma.” Regina moans softly as she claws at the pillow beneath Emma. She’s so glad that she decided to come on Love at First Kiss as a contestant. It was definitely the best decision of her life. One of them anyway. The other being having her son of course. Regina’s gaze lands on the woman beneath her and it’s the best feeling in the world. To know that Emma had picked Regina. The fact that Emma had chosen her kiss among eleven others is still shocking to her but she can’t say she blames her because Regina always knew they shared a connection. Though Regina was nervous after their first kiss. Even if she had confidence in the kiss. After Emma chose her though it was like all her doubts had lifted because for once in her life she felt wanted and that feeling felt wonderful to her.  
  
Emma continues softly sucking while her other hand grabs onto Regina’s other breast, gently moving the nipple around her thumb and pointer finger. “You taste delicious, Regina.” Emma says right before sucking on that same nipple. Honestly, she doesn’t know if she will ever stop doing this. The only way she might stop is if Regina physically pulls her away.  
  
“Oh Emma.” Regina moans softly. She allows Emma to have her fun for a few more minutes then she pulls Emma’s head away. “No sex. Not on the first date. I’m a bit more refined than that. I do want to orgasm however.” She sits up straddling Emma’s thighs and then slips her hand under her lace thong.  
  
Emma is about to reply and say that’s okay but then Regina does something she did not expect at all and it’s definitely better than no sex at all. “Oh fuck!”  
  
Regina swipes two of her fingers through her folds with her right hand making her moan loudly. “Feels amazing.” She enters her middle finger into herself and sighs happily. A teasing thought comes to mind so she takes her hand out of her thong then brings her fingers up to Emma’s mouth but before Emma can lick them clean Regina brings them into her own mouth to suck and lick.  
  
“Are you trying to kill me? Fuck! That’s not fair, Gina.” Emma groans, grabbing onto Regina’s hips gently.  
  
“Isn’t it? It is mine after all but..I suppose you can have a try. Just this once.” Regina winks, before sinking those same fingers back inside her. “I wish you could try this.” She groans when pulling them out carefully.  
  
Emma doesn’t wait for permission. She just grabs Regina’s hand and swipes her tongue over the length of her fingers. She hums happily and then sucks them into her mouth making Regina squirm in her lap. She pulls them out then presses a kiss to the pad of Regina’s fingers before letting them go. “You taste amazing. I can’t wait until we have sex.”  
  
“I can’t wait either.” Regina smiles, then pulls the centre of her thong to the side so her clit can rub against Emma’s thigh. “I’m going to make your thigh so wet.” She lifts up a little so she can straddle Emma’s right thigh instead of sitting on both.  
  
Emma groans and gently digs her short nails into Regina’s hips. “Regina, you are a tease.”  
  
“I know.” Regina winks, then starts moving her hips back and forth on Emma’s thigh.  
  
“Fuck.” Emma curses again, before sitting up with Regina so she can kiss her deeply.  
  
Emma smiles at Regina then kisses her deeply, immediately plunging her tongue within her date’s mouth once she gets permission.  
  
Regina moans into Emma’s mouth as her hips move slowly against Emma’s leg. Usually on a first date she wouldn’t be doing things like this but Emma is special and so making an exception for her is the least she can do to make the woman happy and Emma definitely deserves to be happy.  
  
Emma pulls back from the kiss to place kisses on Regina’s neck until she gets to her pulse point so she can bite and suck softly. Regina’s hands tangle’s in blonde hair to keep her close. Not that Emma would go anywhere else. Emma pulls back with a smile once she sees a dark mark on the otherwise flawless skin. “Perfect.” She whispers. Regina just keeps on moaning. The pleasure’s driving her towards orgasm with each move they make and she knows it’s going to be an amazing one after not having one since conceiving Henry.  
  
“You have no idea how much I want you to sit on my face right now. I’d bury my tongue inside you until you cum for me.” Emma says softly. “And then I’d suck on your clit while three of my fingers are thrusting inside you to make you orgasm a second time. You have no idea what things I’ve imagined us doing. Ever heard of position 69? That is something else I would love.”  
  
Hearing these things from Emma makes Regina move faster on Emma’s thigh. “Emma.” She moans, digging her nails into Emma’s back. “Keep talking.”  
  
Instead of answering Emma kisses her deeply and helps Regina to move her back and forth on her wet thigh. Blindly Regina grabs Emma’s left breast in her hand so she can rub her nipple between two fingers. It’s not fair for Regina to have all the fun but she doesn’t know yet that Emma is a patient person when it comes to sex. Emma would rather give than to receive if she had to choose one. She still love orgasms though.  
  
Emma breaks the kiss so she can take one of Regina nipples into her mouth to suck.  
“Yeesss. Don’t stop. I’m going to cum.” Regina’s body is starting to sweat from the heat of their bodies and the fireplace. Not that she minds one bit though.  
  
Emma kisses each nipple then sits back up straight. “I can’t wait for you to cum for me. I’ve dreamt of this moment for years. Literal years. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. To know what you look like in the throes of an orgasm. Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to moan my name out when you cum?”  
  
Regina moans loudly and nods. “Yes! Please make me cum. Please!”  
  
Emma wraps her arms around Regina and holds her close, whispering dirty thoughts into her ear as she helps the brunette to orgasm. She wants to rub Regina’s clit so badly but she holds back because she doesn’t want to break the rule of no sex on the first date. If she was with anyone else then it would be broken by now but this is Regina. This is who she wanted to make a forever home with back in college. This is who she still wants to make a forever home with. If Regina will take her that is.  
  
She feels Regina’s body shake and then she hears the most wonderful thing come out of her mouth. “Emmaaa!!” She moans loudly. “Yes, yes, yes!”  
  
Emma still has Regina rocking against her thigh to prolong for orgasm. When Emma feels Regina’s upper body collapse against her she lays down and brings Regina to lay on top of her while she rubs her back softly.  
  
“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Emma whispers. “It was definitely worth the wait. I’m so honoured that I got to witness that.”  
  
Regina breathes deeply and smiles looking up at Emma. “Thank you.” She links their hands beside them and sighs happily.  
  
Emma smiles and kisses her softly before pulling back. “You’re welcome and it was my pleasure.”  
  
“Give me a minute then you can have a turn.” Regina smiles.  
  
“No need. Watching you is pleasure enough. I can have my turn another time.”  
  
“There’s going to be more?” Regina raises a brow.  
  
“Uh..well..yes. If you want there to be more of this.”  
  
“Yes please.” Regina grins, fixing her thong back into place as she gets comfortable on top of Emma. “I never thought I would be here. Never in a million years. With you. Back during our school days my mother told me to complete my studies and to not get distracted with a social life. Sure, she said having friends was okay but I could never go out and do fun things with any of them because I always had to study and to live up to her expectations.” She’s quiet for a moment before she speaks again. “I understand why now. Before she died she explained to me that all she wanted was for me to be happy with a family and a career that I would enjoy doing every day. She had me study a lot so I could grow up and be something important. So I could help people. I was holding her hand, cuddled up to her side when she said that she’s proud of who I am today..on the day she died..and that all that hard work has got me a wonderful job in politics. She said all that’s left to do is to find a partner and have their baby.” Regina chuckles. “I should have known. She knew I was bisexual. She said she wanted me to marry a man or a woman but only if we both love and cherish each other. To love each other like it’s our last day on earth because one day it could all be gone.”  
  
“She was hard on me because she wanted me to be a better person. It wasn’t to punish me or anything of the sort. She just wanted to know that when I’m older I’ll have a good and happy life. Even though at times I thought she was a bad mother she loved me so much and vice versa. She’s my mother. I love her no matter what. During her last day, unbeknownst at the time, I told her about you. She wanted to know something I had never told her. Like a secret. So I told her that I always had a crush on you. This was after she mentioned me being bisexual. She wanted me to find you so I could tell you about the feelings I used to have. I was smiling so much while talking about you. Her last wish was that she wanted us to fall in love, get married and to make her grandbabies. She said she would be there dancing so hard at our wedding as well.” Regina gets off Emma to sit up with her knees pressed to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. “She died before Henry was conceived. Mother will never know Henry or you. Or the fact that I went on national tv to try and win you over. I came on this show for her because I wanted to make her wish come true.  Not just for her but for me too. I missed out on being with you so her saying all that made me take a step in the right direction. She just wants to see me happy. That’s all she’s ever wanted. Even if I never used to believe it.” By now she’s sobbing.  
  
“Her last words before dying were carpe diem and te quiero con todo mi corazón which is translated to..”  
  
“Seize the day and I love you with all my heart.” Emma whispers. “I learnt carpe diem from watching Buffy and then as you know I learnt Spanish in college. What you don’t know is that I learnt it because I wanted to impress you with it. Sadly, I was too chicken to do anything about it though.”  
  
Regina laughs through her tears. “Oh Emma, what am I going to do with you?” She shakes her head in amusement.  
  
“Something good I hope.” Emma sits up and wraps both arms around Regina, holding her close.  
  
“Maybe.” Regina smiles a little. “Anyway, the comment about seizing the day was to encourage me to get in contact with you. Seize the day because tomorrow you might be dead in other words.”  
  
“That’s a Buffy quote. One of my favourite quotes of all time.” Emma just had to add something to the moment. She wished she was better with words because hearing this story is heartbreaking and it’s making her tear up.  
  
“Emma!” Regina chuckles. “I’m having a serious conversation with you.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I just..I never knew what to do whenever you cried. Back in school. So I used humour to try and make you happy. I guess I haven’t changed much. It’s what I always do. People have said that it’s annoying. Sorry if it bothers you. Just tell me to shut up and I will.”  
  
Regina turns her head and kisses Emma softly before breaking away so she can speak. “No, don’t be sorry. I like it. Also please don’t change. I had feelings for you because you’re crazy. Not in an annoying way but in a fun, wild, crazy way.”  
  
“Okay, I won’t.” Emma smiles. “I also had feelings for you because you’re super smart and I loved that you took no shit from anyone. Oh and the Spanish? So fucking sexy! I had to stop myself so many times from jumping you.”  
  
“That actually explains a lot. I remember one time specifically when I was teaching you something in Spanish at college and you ended up running away saying you had to check your pad because you were on your period.” Regina laughs, wiping her tears away from her eyes.  
  
“Out of all the reasons I gave you that was the one you chose to remember?!” Emma’s cheeks turn red. “Just for the record I wasn’t on my period then. I was wet though. Just not in a gross way.”  
  
Emma’s face turns into something Regina can’t quite decipher. “Ohhhh, now I remember! I hid in a place no one ever found me at. Like legit no one ever found me. No teachers or friends. So anyways yeah I hid in this spot and thought of you while touching myself. It was a great orgasm. I remember that part well. At first I didn’t think it was a good idea because you were my best friend and I didn’t think that would be appropriate but my clit was thinking for me so I had no choice but to touch myself. Ever since that day I couldn’t stop. I felt so guilty after all my orgasms.”  
  
Regina grins, “Well you had nothing to be guilty about because I have to admit that I did the same thing. Within the vicinity of my bedroom though.”  
  
“Wow. Seriously? I would have never guessed. You just don’t seem like that type of person. Maybe now but back then? Nope.” Emma smiles.  
  
“Looks can be deceiving. Didn’t you know?”  
  
“Well I do now.” Emma laughs. “I’m glad you stopped crying. I bet your mum is so happy right now. She can lay happy now. Also your mum so loved me. I know at times she acted as if she hated me but she was sweet really.”  
  
“Thank you. I hope so and I bet she loved you actually. You know how I said she never let me go anywhere with friends to have fun?”  
  
Emma smiles and nods.  
  
“Well she only allowed that to happen when I was with you. Apparently, you made quite an impression.” Regina smiles.  
  
“That’s because I promised her that I would never place you in a situation where there is lots of alcohol. Oh and she said no drugs and cigarettes which I agreed to right away because I’ve never done either of those things. I wanted her to like me even if we were only best friends. I never did get to tell her that I kept my promise but I think she knew because after that she was always nicer to me. She never stopped scaring me though but I know Cora is a big softy at heart.”  
  
Regina smiles. “I never knew. I guess that’s why we never went to college parties. I’m glad you kept your promise. I think if she knew we are in the same room now then she would be very happy for us. I bet she would be texting me non-stop if she saw us together on tv. Probably asking if we’re a couple yet. The show doesn’t air on tv until early next year so her texts would be to check if we’re dating in secret.” It was only November at the moment.  
  
“I think she would be doing that to be honest. I can totally see her annoying you with texts.” Emma smiles a little. “I wish she were here. Even if it was for one moment. I want to tell her so many things.”  
  
“What would you say?”  
  
“That’s for me to know and for you to find out another day. For now let’s sleep. I’m tired.” Emma smiles and lays down again.  
  
“Seriously? Emmaaa.” Regina groans. “I’ll remember you said this. I have an excellent memory.”  
  
“I’m sure you do.” She pulls Regina into her arms and sighs happily. “Buenos noches mi corazón.”  
  
Regina smiles and rests her head on Emma’s chest. She absolutely loves when Emma speaks in Spanish.  
  
They both close their eyes and try to sleep but Regina sits up after a few minutes. “I forgot to pump. You sleep. I’ll be with you in a moment.”  
  
Emma sits up after Regina does. “I could help. If you want. Without the pump. Um..you know..if you want to.” She shrugs, her cheeks turning red at the thought of doing something she’s secretly always wanted to try out.  
  
Regina lays back down and smiles. “Okay. If you’re sure. I know some people don’t like it. If you don’t like it then that’s okay. No harm done.”  
  
Emma quickly lays on top of Regina and places kisses down her neck until she reaches her chest.  
  
*-*-*Back On Camera*-*-*  
  
It was the morning after and they had ventured out to have their morning breakfast on the veranda while the cameras are on them once more. Regina had cooked French toast with a side of fruit salad.  
  
A cup of hot coffee to complete the meal.  
  
"Mm, this is amazing, Regina! Why didn't you make this for me back in college? I missed out on so much." Emma takes a bite and moans over the taste explosions in her mouth.  
  
"Because you never asked." Regina shrugs. "Besides I only cooked you things that you requested. I didn't want to surprise you with a new meal in case you didn't like it. That was my way of making you happy. Seeing that smile on your face every day made me so happy. Even now it continues to do so. Your smile hasn't changed one bit, Emma Swan. I am honoured that smile is for me."  
  
Emma smiles and reaches over for Regina's hand so she can kiss the back of it. What she would give to be able to sit on Regina's lap and kiss her right now. Damn cameras. She can understand why everyone hates paparazzi now.  
  
"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Honestly. I wish we hadn't of fallen apart. Damn distance. I thought a long distance friendship would work out but we were so busy with our jobs."  
  
Emma sighs. "I wish I could go back and change things but then I think I'm glad it turned out like this because if we became a couple then Henry might not be here and we might not have been on this show. I suppose fate had a story it wanted us to follow."  
  
Regina smiles. "You still believe in fate?"  
  
"Yes. Even more so now. I'm glad it lead us to where we are today. I'm grateful to be here on this journey."  
  
"I'm glad that we're here. I think I need to thank Mary Margaret and Tina for suggesting this show." Regina smiles.  
  
"What do you mean? How did you see them?"  
  
They had all been friends once but it was a surprise that she saw Emma's best friends in Storybrooke because they had moved away.  
  
"Let's just say a little fairy told me you would be entering a dating show." She smirks.  
  
Emma raises a brow. Tina's nickname is Tink so there's only one fairy Regina could be talking about.  
  
"They may have went back to Storybrooke to see if I would join the show. They didn't know if I would still be there though. Luckily for them I live there still."  
  
"So that explains why my two best friends ditched me for two days! I can't believe it. Tina said that they were going to a funeral of a co-workers husband. Coincidentally it was during two days I was off trying to find someone for work."  
  
"And you believed her?" It's Regina's turn to raise a brow. "Why would Mary Margaret go to a funeral of a person she doesn't know?" Regina had found out that Mary Margaret is a primary school teacher and Tink is a daycare teacher.  
  
"Moral support?" Now that Emma thinks about it her lie detector did go off when Tink told her that.  
  
"Oh damn. I should have known! My lie detector when off! I only just remembered. Ooh I've so got to pay them back for lying to me. Wanna help?"  
  
Regina smirks. "You should have known, darling. I think that could be extremely fun. In fact I might have an idea. This is how it's going to work..."  
  
*-*-*Ad Break*-*-*  
  
Now it was time for Emma and Graham’s date. Things were going great for them. Emma has been enjoying herself a lot. She had even kissed Graham. They were still great kisses as well. She looks over at his sleeping form and sighs softly. Instead of a cabin Emma and Graham had been sent to a gorgeous hotel. Way above her pay grade so she was enjoying it while she could. He was the perfect gentleman really and Emma found it fascinating that his favourite hobby was so out there. So different from anything Emma had ever come across before. Graham loves kink. He has his own playroom with a lot of things Emma hadn't even heard of before. She did recognise some words though like what a whip is and how to use a sex swing. Although she had never had experience with those objects. The thought that Graham has a room dedicated to this hobby is scary. Emma didn't think she would fit in to his life and be able to participate in his BDSM lifestyle.  
  
'If only you were normal. Although being different is a great thing.' Emma thinks. Emma loves that Graham is so different from all the men she knows in her life. Maybe she could learn a thing or two from Graham. Maybe not something as extreme like using a sex swing but maybe how to use different kinds of whips.  
  
Graham is perfect to be honest. He's definitely her type but the BDSM thing is bugging her. Would he stop it if Emma asked him? If they become a couple would Graham want to still invite women over to do this thing? Would he take her feelings into consideration? So many questions for him.  
  
And then there's Regina. Gorgeous Regina. The one that got away. The one that's always held her heart. Regina is perfect. Her beauty is an added bonus. She's caring, loving, cheeky, creative, smart, and definitely nice and cuddly. Among a lot of other things Emma loves about her. She truly is one in a million. Her heart swells at the thought of being able to see her again.  
  
She misses her a lot already and it's only been two days between dates. Emma thinks, no she knows that Regina is the one. How could she not be? Regina is the most amazing person Emma has ever had the pleasure of knowing.  
  
Her gaze focuses on Graham and she feels guilty because her mind has been on Regina all day. In the end she knows that Graham won't be joining her on vacation. She just wishes she could let him down easy instead of not being able to see him at all at the airport.  
If it were any other circumstance then she would have chosen Graham but Regina had stolen her heart right from when they first met. Regina is the one Emma wants to create a life with. She wants to be able to make up for not admitting her feelings all those years ago.  
  
Emma wants the chance to make love to her, to love her, cherish her, and to be that important person in her life like she used to be.  
  
Emma Marie Swan wants Regina Maria Mills. That's all there is to it.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
**We've now come to the last decision Emma will make on Love at First Kiss. Will she choose Regina or Graham to take on a week's vacation? Her top two choices will wait at two different parts of the airport. They both have their luggage all ready but only one will see Emma heading towards them. It's a difficult decision Emma has to make an hour before departure. Who will be the lucky person to accompany her? Who do you think it will be? Hashtag Love at First Kiss to share your thoughts on who Emma should be with.  
**  
Both Graham and Regina stand nervously in two different sections of the airport so they can't see who the other person is. They both want the chance to move forward with Emma to get to know her more. Being on camera doesn't allow you to talk about personal matters much. Unless you want the country to know everything about you.  
  
Regina gently sways Henry in her arms. He's all snuggled up in a cotton wrap Regina is wearing around her upper body. He was supposed to be in Storybrooke but she had been away from him for so long and had missed him dearly. Having a baby come along on a holiday isn't the most romantic thing but families do it all the time so why couldn't she do the same? Plus this would also allow Emma to meet Henry. If she wins of course. Regina would also have to make it up to Emma for bringing Henry along. She wonders if they will like each other. She hopes so because if they were to be together Emma would be in Henry's life all the time.  
  
Regina groans and shakes her head. She's getting way ahead of herself. Emma hadn't even chosen yet and she's thinking about a future. For all she knows Emma could be on her way to the other person she chose. "Oh Henry. She's the most important person in my life. Besides you and a select few others. She's been in my heart since the day we met. We're talking about Emma by the way. I've told you about her so many times and I've never told anyone this before but I was in love with her in college. Henry, I think I still love her. Do you think she will choose me? We did have chemistry. At least I think so. Maybe the other person is better than me? Maybe our date meant nothing? Oh god. Now I'm focusing on the negatives." She looks down at a sleeping Henry and rolls her eyes. "I'm going crazy. I'm talking to a sleeping baby." She huffs. "I just want to know who she picks."  
  
_The camera changes to Graham for a minute before the screen shows subtitles saying it's 15 minutes later as the cameras show the busy airport._  
  
Emma has just walked into the airport with her own luggage and looks around at the crowd. She could go left or right. Both dates on either side of the airport. The question is which direction should she head in? She decides on heading to the left with the cameras following behind her.  
  
The camera behind Emma switches to Regina as Emma walks up to her. It takes a minute before Regina spots her but when she does a huge smile appears on her face. She's won. Emma rushes to her side to kiss her softly. "Hey." The blonde grins. "So..I chose you and I'm so glad I did because you will always have my heart. You mean so much to me. I want us to explore what we could become because I don't want to waste this second chance with you." Emma pecks her lips before pulling away, finally noticing a baby wrapped up to Regina's chest.  
  
"This must be Henry." She smiles. Regina nods. "I'm sorry he's here. I know it's inconvenient but I missed him so much. I don't think I'd be able to survive another week without seeing him. I hope this is okay?"  
  
Honestly Emma didn't mind at all. Kids went along on holidays with their parents all the time. This time it would be no different. "Regina, it's fine. I understand. He's a baby. He needs his Mama. I get it. I'm not upset or anything. In fact it's awesome. I would love to get to know the little man that has stolen your heart."  
  
Regina smiles brightly. "Good. I'm glad." She isn't sure if the next comment would scare Emma off or not but she's going to give it a go anyway. "He's not the only one to steal my heart." Regina whispers.  
  
Instead of replying Emma just leans forward and kisses Regina softly. "I know." She whispers once she's pulled away. "Want open the envelope? I want to know where we're going!"  
  
Regina had been given a letter that reveals their destination. It also comes with plane tickets and brochures about some of the attractions they would be visiting.  
  
Regina slips her fingers underneath the envelope flap and pries it open. She pulls out the letter and it reveals their destination.  
  
"Queensland, Australia! I've always wanted to go there. Oh how wonderful! This shall be an amazing vacation." Regina smiles.  
  
"Wow! How awesome! I hope we get to visit the Great Barrier Reef. I want to snorkel there so bad so I can find Dory and Nemo." Emma grins.  
  
"Finding Nemo? Really Emma? How old are you again?" She raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Old enough to appreciate a great movie! You so have to put that on for Henry when he's older. He will love it! I have no doubt. He will love all the colours and the animals." Emma smiles happily.  
  
"Right. Of course." Regina chuckles.  
  
Emma sticks her tongue out at Regina. "Shall we head in? Would you like me to carry anything?"  
  
Regina nods and points to the baby stroller that's been folded up into a stroller bag. "Henry's stroller if you don't mind."  
  
Emma nods and bends over to pick it up, allowing Regina to get a view of Emma's backside. Regina wishes she could add a comment to that but she might keep that to herself. At least until the cameras turn off.  
  
_The camera follows them as they go inside while the narrator starts speaking.  
_  
**G'day mates. Regina wins a romantic getaway to Australia with Emma where they will spend an entire week catching up on lost time and getting to know each other all over again. Regina is one very lucky woman. Here at Love at First Kiss we wish them all the best for their future together.  
  
Tune in to next week's episode where nightclub owner Lucifer Morningstar tries to find his own Goddess among a group of angels. Let's take a sneak peek into the episode.  
**  
*-*-*It shows a little of the new episode before the tv show ends*-*-*

**Author's Note:**

> As you could tell I didn't put Graham and Emma's date in because this is a Swan Queen fic after all! Again I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> An honorable mention to my first artist that created something for this story back during the first Supernova. (TBH, I backed out of writing back then and have been feeling guilty over the fact my artist made something for me that I didn't end up using) I am unable to use your piece of art this year but know that I cherish it. I hope you know who you are and I hope I can make it up to you somehow.
> 
> Review if you would like to see them in Australia! I thought that would be a good place since I live in the land down under. Maybe I could put in some Aussie facts and slang into the story. I don't know. We shall see.
> 
> Let's all pretend that all that happened within an hour episode, okay?
> 
> P.S. Gifting to those that helped me with this. Without you all this wouldn't be here. Thank you!


End file.
